The Parent Trap
by Little Missus
Summary: Everyone knows Arthur and Gwen are meant for each other. Unfortunately, there's that little thing known as divorce. Watch as their twins, Anna and Gina, scheme and plot to get their parents back together. Based on "The Parent Trap". Modern AU.
1. Love

**Chapter 1**

**Love**

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Arthur Pendragon lifted Guinevere Leodegrance's veil, smiling down at her all the while. They leaned forward and brushed their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.

The room erupted in cheers at the newly wedded couple. Well-wishers swarmed forward to hug them, congratulating them. After that, the crowd headed to the reception area at the _Great Dragon_ ship.

After the whole congregation was seated, a man with dark hair, pale skin that rivaled the whiteness of snow, and blue eyes that had a touch of compassion in them, stood up and addressed everyone.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Merlin Morgan and as you know, I am about to make the infamous best man speech." Arthur couldn't help but cringe inwardly. He knew that his best friend could embarrass him with just one word.

"Where to begin? First order of business, I never thought Arthur would be the first one to get married. I honestly thought it would be me. For all the ladies in the room, I'm still single!" The crowd laughed at his jibe.

"Anyways, I met Arthur when we were kids. He was just picking on some random stranger and I told him that the guy had enough. Long story short, I nearly ended up being the punching bag if it weren't for a girl with curly hair and a kind heart to step in for me." Gwen blushed.

"She started scolding Arthur, telling him that he didn't have any right to do that. And she started glaring at him before picking me up and taking me home to my mother. I asked her if she knew him and she said he was an obnoxious prat. I bet you are regretting that right now?" Gwen's face started to look like a tomato.

"But all in all, I think they balanced each other out. Arthur's a hothead but he's a brave and confident hothead while Gwen is the voice of reason that just needed a little boost of morale." He smiled at his two best friends. "A toast to Arthur and Gwen that they may be happy for years to come!" The crowd raised their glasses before downing their drinks. After that, a girl with similarly pale skin, dark hair, and green fiery eyes, stood up.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Arthur's sister, Morgana Pendragon. I'm also single considering I'm the maid of honor." The crowd laughed weakly.

"Where to begin? I agreed with Merlin, one hundred per cent. Arthur back then was a blind, arrogant git with no sense of direction and I honestly thought he'd never change.

Then one day, I'm out on the park and I see this girl wrestling with Arthur. A girl who doesn't seem to care about clothes or make up or even boys! I watch as she pins him to the ground and hear her shout what an arrogant git he is. I found a new friend that day," she said with the utmost sincerity, her hand over her heart. "Anyways, the years passed. Arthur actually matured." She didn't notice the glare her brother had sent her way. "He and Gwen tended to fight sometimes but they made it through. Congrats, guys!" She smiled at them.

As the reception wound down, Arthur and Gwen went out and stood at the railing of the ship, watching the moon and stars shine in the night. Arthur had his hands around Gwen as she snuggled into his chest. They couldn't be anymore happier.

"I figured I'd find you guys out here," a voice said behind them. They turned to see Merlin watching them. They blushed at the compromising position they were in. He held up a camera. "One picture."

They smiled at their friend and turned to face each other. They held each other's hands and continued to smile. They heard the telltale click of the camera. They smiled, knowing that this would last forever.

Unfortunately, it didn't.


	2. Camp Nott

**Chapter 2 **

**Camp Nott**

* * *

The sun shined brightly in the sky as the lines of buses pulled up onto the campgrounds of Camp Nott for Girls. As soon as the buses stopped, the passengers got off and started mingling, talking about their school year and their plans for the summer.

Meanwhile, a woman with graying blonde hair started blaring a megaphone and the girls immediately quieted as if sensing that the woman had some kind of power over them.

"Alright. Welcome back, girls. For all the newbies here"-the newbies started feeling rather nervous-"my name is Annis Caerleon. I am the head of this camp and director of the activities. While I expect you to have fun, I will not be one of those camp counselors who let you off easy. Don't mess with the rules or you'll get it. Also here helping me is my daughter, Isolde." She pointed to a young girl of about twenty with her hair in a braid and her grey eyes looking over the students.

After the speech, camp counselors started trickling out and calling names and assigning them to their different cabins. Meanwhile, aides were coming out and grabbing the luggage that had been left behind by the girls; they tossed it into a pile right beside the buses.

Gina Pendragon, a girl of 11 years old with short curly blond hair, blue eyes, and caramel skin approached the pile. Her outfit: capri pants, a white T-shirt under a denim jacket, sneakers and sunglasses suggested a rather laid-back lifestyle.

"Now for my bloody duffel!" She reached a hand for it, but before she could even get it, the aides started to toss bags onto the pile with her poor duffel ending up crushed way in the middle. "Darn it," she muttered. She tugged on a strap that had been sticking out of the pile, hoping it would get out or at least loosen a bit.

"You must be new," a voice said behind her. She turned to see a girl with spiky black hair and startling violet eyes. She was wearing a dark T-shirt with a logo of skulls and crossed bones and her bottoms were ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers with a bunch of different drawings on it. "My name's Olivia Dawson. I've been going here for three years. Piece of advice, never let the aides toss your duffel into the pile or you'll end up in the situation you're in right now. I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks," Gina replied. They started tugging on the strap together but it still wouldn't budge. From afar, they notice a girl with red hair and green eyes lift her luggage with effortless ease. She was wearing a Jane Austen shirt, jeans, sneakers.

Gina couldn't help but let her mouth drop down in surprise. "Wow, now that's my kind of woman."

"Yo Ginger!" Olivia called. The redhead turned around to see who was calling her. She spotted the two girls behind her.

"Can you help us? My duffel got stuck!" Gina said.

"Sure!" The redhead pulled it out. "My name's Rita Hoover." She handed it to Gina.

Olivia was eyeing Gina's duffel. It was red in color and had the design of a shield with a yellow dragon against a dark background. "You a Knights fan?"

Gina noticed what she was staring at. "More than just a fan actually. My dad's the captain," she said proudly.

Her new friend's eyes widened. "You're father's Arthur Pendragon?!" they shouted.

"Shhh!" Gina said, peering around to check if they were heard. Luckily, no one noticed. "Please don't talk about it too much. I just want to be treated normally around here." It was true. She hated it when people around her school started acting like suck-ups to her just because her father was _the _Arthur Pendragon. She was glad to have someone like him since it has always just been the two of them growing up.

"Oh, we understand. Sorry," Rita said.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed.

"Pendragon, Gina!" a camp counselor called.

"Right here!" she called back.

"You're in the Arthurian cabin!" the counselor said.

"That's my cabin!" Rita squealed.

"That's mine, too." Olivia said offhandedly.

They started to head to their cabin but not before passing by a limousine. Gina couldn't help but do a double take. 'Who is in there?' she wondered.

They went up to the cabin which was actually divided into two. The left side was Cabin 15 which was the cabin they were all staying in while Cabin 16 was on their right. In the middle was a long row of lockers and three bathrooms (since their were only three per cabin). She started unpacking, smiling to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile the limo pulled up near the director's cabin. The door opened and a girl with long curly blond hair, blue eyes, and caramel skin stepped out. She was dressed in a sun dress and ballet flats.

A man with dark skin and black hair stepped out. "Well, here you are Anna. Camp Nott. What do you think of it so far?"

"I think it's rather nice, Uncle Elyan."

"Good. Now let's go over your mother's checklist." He couldn't help but roll his eyes. His sister made checklists for everything.

"Fine."

"Let's see. Clothes?"

"Check!"

"Your books?"

"Check!"

"Sunblock and insect repellent?"

"Check, check."

"That's about it. Oh, how about the pictures of your mother and of course, me, your favorite uncle."

"All there. And you're my only uncle." She giggled. She knew that most kids didn't get along with their uncles. They usually received a present and then sayonara! But Elyan and her mum have always been there since she was a kid. It had only been the three of them. No more, no less.

"By the way, don't tell your mother I gave you this. Because if she does, she will murder me." He gave her a set of cards. He had taught her to play poker when she was younger.

"Thanks." They bumped fists before Elyan went back to the limo and drove off. Anna picked up her stuff and headed to one of the camp counselors.

"Excuse me, but which cabin am I in?" she asked politely.

The camp counselor looked her up and down. "What is your name?"

"Anna Leodegrance."

"Hmm." She looked down the list of names. "Arthurian Cabin. You are in Cabin 16."

Anna thanked her, grabbed her things and left to find it. When she did, she started to unpack. She heard someone knocking on the door and turned to see two other people their. One was wearing a tie dye shirt and khaki pants; she had black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes. The other one was wearing a tank top and denim shorts. She immediately let them in.

"Hi, I'm Anna Leodegrance. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Linda Larker," the tie dye girl said.

"Hi, I'm Alana Pearson," the other one said.

"It's nice to meet you." Anna smiled. They made small talk for a while before the bell rung, signaling the start of lunch.


	3. Empty Nest Syndrome

**Chapter 3**

**Empty Nest Syndrome**

* * *

"Rise and shine, clotpole!" Merlin said as he threw the curtains open. Arthur rolled in his sleep, groaning. "Leave me alone, Merlin."

"I'm your best friend. You should have learned by now that I never leave you alone," Merlin said.

"Ugh. Don't bother me."

"What is it with you. You're five times grumpier than usual. Is this because Gina's not here?"

Arthur gave him his 'duh' look. "You know how nervous I am. I don't know what to do. I'm so used to her presence here. It feels weird." Arthur got up from his bed and went to his bathroom to get changed.

"You're not alone. I'm here," Merlin reminded him.

"Why doesn't that bring comfort?" Arthur wondered mockingly.

As soon Arthur was done getting dressed, he went to the dining room where he saw his friends and sister were already eating. Arthur's house was large enough for all of them so he invited them to live with him.

Out of all his team mates, he was closest to four: Leon McKinley, Gwaine Loper, Lancelot du Lac, and Percival Finner. His sister, Morgana, also stayed with him ever since the divorce. Merlin, meanwhile, also stayed with him but also went back and forth between him and Guinevere.

"Hello, guys," Arthur greeted as he took his usual seat at the head of the table.

"And girl!" Morgana reminded him without even looking up from her magazine. She was accustomed to Arthur usually forgetting her presence whenever he walked in.

"So Arthur, are we up for training today?" Leon asked.

"I'm not really up for it." Arthur stared at his omelet glumly.

"Why? Because Clotpole Jr. is not here right now?" Gwaine asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Then I suppose you don't want this letter I have from her?" He held up a crisp white envelope. Arthur's head snapped up immediately. "Give me that." He held his hand out for it.

"I would but then I was just about to run so..." Gwaine got up from the table and started running.

"Oi! Come back here!" Arthur started chasing his friend around. The remaining people at the table glanced at their two friends.

"Care to make a bet, Morgana?" Merlin asked; they had this habit of making a guess about what Arthur was doing. They usually liked to see who knew him better: the sidekick or the sibling.

"Fine. 10 pounds says he catches Gwaine and dumps him into the pool," Morgana said with a challenging look in her eye.

"Deal," Merlin said, shaking her hand.

They watched as Gwaine waved the envelope tauntingly before Arthur finally caught him and pushed him into the pool. Morgana couldn't keep the satisfied smirk of her face as Merlin handed in the money.

Arthur ripped open the envelope and read the letter out loud for the others.

_Dear Dad, _

_How are you? It's been my first day here and I'm feeling really comfortable here. I'm in the Arthurian cabin (what an incredible coincidence) and I have met my two roommates. Olivia has a tendency to act tough and intimidate people. She's really sweet on the inside but she's determined to prove she's stronger than she looks. Rita is really hyper and doesn't really know when to calm down. I hope that all of you are fine (make sure to keep an eye on Uncle Gwaine. I once caught him on one of his frequent midnight raids). Give everyone my love and I'll be home soon. _

_Shoutout to Uncle Leon, Uncle Perce, Uncle Gwaine, and Uncle Lance. Give my love to Auntie Morgana and make sure to give the clotpole a conk on the head. You wouldn't be my dad if you didn't do that. _

_Love,_

_Gina_

"Did Gina really have to put the last part there?" Merlin said. He watched nervously as Arthur grabbed the nearest thing he could find. "Come on, guys. You know my daughter. Whatever she wants, she gets." All the others started picking up random items. Merlin knew the only thing he could do: run.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Edinburgh, Gwen woke up to the loud beeping of an alarm clock beside her. She yawned and hit the snooze button. Her eyes automatically went to the side of the bed that Anna sometimes occupied. She missed her daughter more than anything.

She got dressed in a long sleeved T-shirt and blue jeans and went to the kitchen where she found her brother cooking.

"You're cooking? This has to be good," she snickered as she sat down.

Elyan couldn't help but laugh at his sister. "Well, since it's just the two of us, I decided to try and cheer you up." He served her a fresh fruit salad while he decided to eat his bacon and scones.

"Anything in the mail?" She asked as she drank her milk.

Elyan produced a stack of letters that he retrieved from the mailbox. "Let's see. Bill, bill, request, request, letter from Anna, bill-"

"Wait. Give me the letter."

"What letter?"

"Come on, give me Anna's letter." She was desperate for news about her daughter. He immediately complied.

She immediately tore it open and started reading it out loud.

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm fine. My first day at camp went fine. And before you even ask Uncle Elyan about the list, yes, we checked. I have two new friends here. Linda is a rather peaceful girl and she cannot stand fighting while Alana is really adventurous and she loves taking risks. I have a feeling something amazing is going to happen here. Give my love to Uncle Elyan and Uncle Merlin if he's there. _

_Love, _

_Anna_

She smiled. She exhaled a sigh of relief and she wondered what was the wonderful feeling that her daughter just happened to have.

"Any word from Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"He's coming over by tomorrow," Elyan said.


	4. The Meeting of the Gemini

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting of the Gemini**

* * *

The next day, the members of Camp Nott got ready for the day's activities. One thing about Camp Nott was that it was themed around different legends. Some of the usual activities included fencing and horseback riding while more unusual activities included medicine making and jousting.

This particular day found Anna Leodegrance fencing against one of the girls. She slashed and parried before hitting the much targeted chest. "Touche!" she shouted triumphantly. The rest of the girls applauded her. Her opponent took off her mask and shook Anna's hand. "Good job!"

Anna couldn't help but put on a smug smile. Isolde clapped her on the back. "Alright, good job! The winner is the still-reigning champion of Edinburgh, Scotland: Miss Anna Leodegrance!" The girls applauded.

"Do we have any challenger?" She looked around, searching for another opponent. Anna heard someone say, "I'll take a whack at it!"

"That's the spirit!" Isolde said. She wrote down the name before directing her to get changed. After a few minutes, the fencers met in the middle. "Fencers ready?" she asked.

"Ready!" Anna said, twirling her foil.

"All set!" her opponent said, slashing her sword.

"En garde! Fence!" And the fight started. Anna tried to back her opponent into a tree but she noticed before kicking herself away and taking a lunge at Anna's chest only to be met with a parry.

The fight continued on longer than expected. Many cuts, parries, and lunges were executed. As the two neared the hay stacks, Anna attempted a counter-parry to throw off her opponent's foil. But before she could land the blow, her opponent ducked out the way and grabbed the sword.

"Nice catch!" Anna remarked.

"Thanks," her opponent said.

The fight continued up the steps into the cabin. The opponent spun out of the way before hitting Anna square in the chest. "Touche!"

Anna screamed as the touch made her fall into a trough of water below. "Sorry, let me help you." Her opponent reached out a hand.

Anna would normally calm down and walk away but instead..."No, let me help you!" She grabbed her and yanked her down to splash beside her.

"What did you do that for?"

"Me? You pushed me in!"

"I did not!"

"Well, guess what? My butt is now wet and it's all your fault!"

"What a coincidence. Also mine!"

Meanwhile, their fellow campers came to watch. Their respective friends came and helped them up.

"Well, that was quite a show!" Isolde remarked as they turned their backs to each other and took of their masks. "I think we got ourselves a new camp champ from London, England: Miss Gina Pendragon!" The girls applauded.

"Come on, girls. Shake hands!" The two opponents stubbornly focused their gaze away from each other. "Come on, girls."

Rolling their eyes, they finally conceded. They turned to each other and were met with a surprise. They gasped as they took the sight of each other in. It was as if time had stopped. They looked each other down from the blue eyes and curly, blonde hair to the caramel skin and rather normal build. They took each other's hands, making them gasp again. Meanwhile, the campers were whispering like wildfire.

"They're the same."

"This is weird."

"I can't believe this."

Gina noticed the many wildfire whispers and significant stares. "Why's everyone staring at us?"

"Don't you see it?" Anna said.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

Gina threw a ridiculous expression at her. "Resemblance? Between you and me?" She started to inspect Anna. "Turn sideways."

Anna complied.

"Now the other way."

She did just that.

"Well, your eyes are much more buggier than mine. Your ears, don't worry about growing into them." Her friends giggled while Anna glared at her. Not wanting to take anymore insults, she said, "Alright. You, my friend, have had enough."

She started to walk away. "Come on, don't run away!"

She tried to hold her temper in. Unfortunately, her mother said that she had a really short fuse and it was said that her father had one just as short. "From you?" she retorted.

"Thank God. I thought you might be deaf as well as dumb."

Anna turned to face her twin, putting on the glare that she had inherited from her mother. "Look, I'm sorry but I do not want to waste your time."

"Oh, but do you want to know the real difference between us?"

That was it for Anna! Her temper had been reached and she couldn't take it anymore. "Let's see. I know how to push myself away from a fight or the fact that I'm not a prat like YOU!"

Gina's face was one of shock. "You can't address me like that!"

Anna smirked. "I'm sorry. I'm not a prat like you, milady." She heard her friends' sniggers.

Gina stomped over. "Why I ought to-"

But what she ought to do was never found out; two counselors had dragged them to a corner and started reprimanding them for their behavior. After begrudgingly saying that they would stop fighting, they headed back to their respective cabins, mulling over their new rivalry.

* * *

Back in London, Arthur shuddered a little as he and his teammates practiced their soccer plays. "What's wrong?" Lancelot asked.

Arthur looked at him. "Nothing," he said, making sure his tone did not betray his disturbed feeling.

* * *

Back in Edinburgh, Guinevere felt something warm in her gut. Instinctively, she clutched her stomach. Merlin, who had just arrived five minutes ago, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You alright?" he asked, concern entering his tone.

"I'm fine," she said, hoping she did not betray her suspicions.

* * *

That night, at Camp Nott, many of the girls had gathered in the locker room of the Arthurian cabin. They were able to make space for a table and a few chairs that were occupied now by Gina Pendragon and another one of the campers.

"Sorry, ladies. Full house. Read it and weep." She cackled as she swept the pile of money and cosmetics in the middle of the table. "No more takers?"

"I'll take a whack at it!" A new voice said challengingly. Gina looked up to see Anna and her friends enter. She was carrying a small purse which must have contained money and her own stack of cards. Gina smirked. "Take a seat, Leodegrance."

Anna took a seat. "I hope you don't mind but I prefer to use my own cards." She took them out and started dealing the cards. The rest of the girls watched in anticipation at the two look-alike rivals.

The girls took a look at the cards they had in their hands, both confident of their winds. Anna laid her cards facedown and grabbed a crisp twenty pound note and laid it in the center. Gina produced at least 50 pounds and placed them in the center. The girls laid a few more prizes including a few cosmetics and accessories.

Anna had a devilish look on her face. "Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'll make you a little deal."

Gina's face perked up in interest. She looked at her rival.

"Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

Gina's smile grew more devilish. "Excellent."

Anna threw on another smug smirk. "Naked."

Gina smiled. "Even more excellent. Start crying for mercy, dollophead." She laid her cards down, revealing a diamond king, a club king, a flower king, a heart king, and a black queen. "Four of a kind."

"You're good, Pendragon. But, you're just not good enough." She smiled as she saw Gina's face droop. She turned her cards over to reveal a king card, queen card, ace card, jack card, and ten card. All in the club suit. "In your honor, a royal flush."

* * *

Gina walked down the dock as if she was being led to her doom. She turned to see the others watching her. She saluted Anna, who saluted back. She took a deep breath and jumped into the lake.

She resurfaced to find her clothes gone and only her shoes left. She smirked a little. She swam to a bush near the lake and grabbed a robe she had hidden. She quickly put it on and tied the belt. She glared in the direction they had left. "Fine. If that's the way you want it, then let the games begin."


	5. Prank Wars

**Chapter 5**

**Prank Wars**

* * *

That morning, Gina carefully snuck up behind Anna, holding a small device in her hands. She was grateful for this Christmas present from Uncle Merlin. He told her that she could use it to prank her dad whenever she wanted. When she did prank her dad with it, it earned her isolation in her room and a prank for Uncle Merlin, who ended up hurling insults at Arthur for the whole world to hear.

She stealthily stuck the device on the back of Anna's shirt and crept back to join her friends.

A few minutes later, the girls were on the way to the mess hall when they were greeted by Annis. Anna tried to say hello but it ended up coming out as a donkey bray.

Annis was furious. "Did you just bray at me?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. Anna tried to deny it but the same bray came out of her mouth. At the back of her, Gina snickered quietly as she fiddled with the small remote that she was holding.

After a while, Annis had had enough and she sent Anna back to the cabin for the rest of the day. As she trudged back, she spotted Gina smirking victoriously. "Clotpole," Anna muttered as she stomped back to her cabin.

That night, after all the activities, Anna stomped toward Gina who was in the middle of a conversation of her friends. "I have had enough!"

Gina looked up into the face of her rival. "What are you talking about?"

"You've had your fun, my friend."

"Did you just call me your friend?"

"That was my mistake."

"Yes. It was."

"I could never have a friend who could be such an ass."

Gina put on a sarcastic smile before taking a swing at Anna's head. Anna ducked before sending one to the gut, causing Gina to double over in pain. Gina then swept her foot sending Anna tumbling to the floor. They continued like that for a while until the cabin door banged open, rendering the girls silent. They looked up to see Annis glaring heatedly at them. They took it as their cue to go to bed.

* * *

That night, Anna tossed and turned, trying to think of a way to get Gina back. She was like that for a while until she suddenly had an idea.

She immediately woke up her friends and told them of her plan. Alana immediately jumped at the idea, thinking it was a stroke of genius but Linda needed a little more convincing.

They snuck onto the other side where Gina, Rita, and Olivia were asleep. Anna put a finger to her lips and said, "Let's carry the beds one by one." Her friends nodded.

After a few minutes, the beds were all gathered at the lakeside. None of the sleepers had even stirred a bit as they quietly pushed the beds onto the lake. "Sweet dreams, cabbage-head," Anna said as she watched the bed/boats drift away. She and her friends exchanged high-fives and watched it slink away.

* * *

The next morning, Gina felt something nibbling on her neck. She opened her eyes to find a red bird on top of her, watching her with curious eyes. 'Wait, red bird?' She sat upright and the first thing she noticed was that she was surrounded by water. She looked in the direction of the shore and noticed her cabin slowly drifting away from her. She did the only thing she could do: scream.

The scream awoke Rita and Olivia who took in their surroundings and started reacting to the situation: Rita was hyperventilating while Olivia was murmuring threats to whoever did this.

Gina stopped screaming and her glare turned murderous. "That girl is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful, bloody creature that ever walked this planet!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on shore, Anna watched the scene unfold, snickering at her success. "Good morning, Anna," a voice said behind her.

"Good morning, Annis." Her eyes widened in terror. 'Holy cow! It's morning inspection!'

She immediately ran to Cabin 16 and blocked the door, stopping Annis and Isolde from going in there. "No, you guys do not want to go in there. One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big big mess. Save yourself the aggravation because it's really disgusting."

"Well, if someone's sick then I must go in." Annis tried to pull the door open but Anna pushed it back more, hoping to keep it shut with all her strength.

"No. I insist. She's highly contagious, honest." She hoped with all her heart that this would dissuade her.

"Don't worry. I had my shots this summer. So please move aside!" Isolde pulled Anna away and she and her mother marched inside. All they saw was an empty cabins: no beds at all. Annis' face went white with fury. "Where the heck are they?" she asked in a menacing tone. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. The three females ran outside to see the little beds bobbing out in the lake water. After that, chaos broke.

Annis started blowing her whistle and shouting in her walkie-talkie for the canoes to be sent for. By the time they had rescued the three prankees, the whole camp had turned up to watch. When the three girls had reached shore, Gina immediately pounced on Anna.

The two were tumbling on the grass, punching each other and clawing each other's hair. The campers started screaming "Fight! Fight!" while Annis was blowing her whistle, trying to get them to stop. After a while she held them at arm's length, showing each of their bruises: Anna was sporting a black eye while Gina was sporting a bloody nose.

"That is enough! Pack your bags! And everyone else, get dressed! We're going for a little hike today." The campers immediately scampered off.

* * *

The company of Camp Nott started marching into the forest on the east side of the cabins. Many people were gossiping about what happened at the lake while others were pointing fingers at Anna and Gina, who were at the front and full of shame. After 5 minutes, Annis blew the whistle, causing the other campers to stop.

"Alright, girls! The rest of you back to your activities!"

The aforementioned started cheering and tromped back to the camp. Annis and Isolde then glared at the two culprits that have been doing wonders for the counselors' blood pressures. "You two. The isolation cabin!"

Isolde pointed to a solitary cabin that rested on top of a small hill. It was simple but it reeked of desolation. It had a porch with a few seats, a screen door, brown walls and a green roof. The girls huffed, thinking of how unfair it was.

* * *

__**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**whitecrossgirl (c4 review): Yeah, I decided to tweak it a little bit. Look out for the reference to 3x03 ;)**

**larasmith (c4 review): Yeah, I'm trying to make them resemble Arthur and Gwen as much as possible.**

**Arthurlover7 (c4 review): It wouldn't be a Merlin fanfic without the insults. :D**

**Adelina Le Morte March (c3 review): Yeah. It was just a spur-of-the-moment idea. He wouldn't be Arthur without him throwing stuff at Merlin. **


	6. Discovery

**Chapter 6**

**Discovery**

* * *

The girls were both ready to explode as badly as the storm outside. They just had to end up in the bloody isolation cabin! Right now, they were settling things the way only the two of them can.

"Dork!" Anna screamed.

"Prat!" Gina retorted.

"Dollop-head!"

"That's my word!"

"Clotpole!"

"My word too!"

"Cabbage-head!"

"Where do you learn all these words?"

"My uncle taught them to me!"

"And who, pray tell, is your uncle?"

"There's my mother's brother, Elyan, and Merlin, my godfather," Anna confessed.

Gina let out a little gasp and sank into a chair. This was not happening to her. She did not notice the concerned expression on Anna's face.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," she answered curtly. However, Anna was more perceptive than that. She may have been angry at her but right now, she looked like she was in shock. She went to the trunk at the bottom of her bunk. "Want one?" she asked, holding up a container of strawberries and grapes.

"Oh sure! I love grapes and strawberries except I like to have them with milk."

Anna's face lit up with delight. "You do? That is so weird. So do I!"

Gina was shocked. Nobody liked milk, grapes, and strawberries other than her dad. Her father once told her a story that when he, Merlin, Morgana, and her mother went to Cardiff, they went to buy some stuff at the supermarket. Her mother caught him stocking up on grapes and strawberries and she wondered how is it that one man can need that much fruit. He then told her that since he was pissed that he couldn't get milk since his room didn't have a fridge so he decided to switch to fruit.

Anna brought out two Dutch Mills and plopped down on Gina's trunk. She put the container between them. "So what was with you awhile ago?" She asked.

"What?"

"Oh, come on. You're surprised expression did not exactly go amiss," Anna said with a slight smirk.

Gina rolled her eyes. Had it been that obvious? "Oh that. It's because..." She took a deep breath. "I have an Uncle Merlin too."

Anna spluttered on her drink. "Really? He was my mother's and father's best friend."

Gina smiled. "That is the reason he was made my godfather." She paused. "This is freaking me out. Why the heck are we talking?"

Anna shrugged. "I don't know. Hey, I'm sorry for pranking you and treating you like scum. I guess I was so used to being an only child that I didn't want that to be taken away from me."

"Thanks. I'm sorry, too. Can we start over?" Gina asked with a smile.

Anna said she'd like that. "I'm Anna Leodegrance of Edinburgh. I was born on May 22 and I love playing soccer."

Gina giggled. "I'm Gina Pendragon of London. I was also born on May 22 and I love making dresses."

They lapsed into talking about their hobbies, interests, and school life. The talk started turning towards families.

"What's your family like?" Gina asked. Anna smiled wistfully.

"Well, it was always just my mother, and my Uncle Elyan. Uncle Merlin would just come in every once in a while. I never knew my father because he and my mother divorced. What about yours?"

"I come from a large household. I have five unofficial uncles. Uncle Leon, Uncle Gwaine, Uncle Percival, Uncle Lancelot, and Uncle Merlin. There's also my Auntie Morgana who loves to torture my dad to no end. I think I have a picture somewhere." Gina asked Anna to get off her trunk then she started digging inside to find what she needed.

She then took out a medium sized picture and handed it to Anna. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture.

There were seven people in front of a large mansion with a brown slanting roof and red walls. It had 5 sets of windows and a large lawn with flowers around it. The seven people consisted of 6 men and 1 woman. The woman had long flowing black hair, creamy white skin, and fiery green eyes. Her arm was around a man that Anna realized as her Uncle Merlin. The other five men consisted of a short, blonde-haired man with dark stubble and compassionate eyes; one with rather fair skin, a scruffy beard, dark hair, and an air of playfulness; a tall muscular one with a buzz cut and a friendly smile; one with tan skin, dark hair and some stubble; the last one's face was covered with a picture of a clown that was stuck to his face.

"Who's the clown picture man?" Anna asked, giggling.

"Oh, that's my dad. That day, Uncle Gwaine and Auntie Morgana had pranked him by pasting that picture while he was asleep. They wanted to paste something worse but didn't do it for the sake of me being in the house. Uncle Lancelot took pity on him and had to drive looking for solvent to remove the glue."

"Is your dad the butt of pranks at home?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. But they respect him as their team captain. If he gets pranked, he usually makes them run laps. Unfortunately, for him, Uncle Merlin is not part of the soccer team."

"Sounds hilarious. At my house, it's rather peaceful. My mom likes to listen to music while she does her work. Uncle Elyan likes to teach me how to do a bunch of stuff. He once tried to give me "The Talk" until Mum told him that's her job and she got kind of mad at him because she didn't want to even think about how he was gonna tell me."

"What about your dad?" Gina asked. "Does he spend time with you or is he one of those workaholics that just sends you a big present every birthday or holiday?"

Anna hesitated. She never knew her father. She never had one. Her mother never mentioned them while Uncle Merlin tended to skirt around that subject. "I don't have a father actually. I mean, I had one once I suppose. But my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentioned him. It's like he never even existed."

"Tell me about it. My father barely mentions my mother. He only told me one stinking story about her and that's it." She then paused. 'This is getting a bit too touchy for me.' She looked out the window and noticed the clear sky. "Oh, hey, it stopped raining. Do you want to get a hotdog or something?" She bolted out the door. When she arrived at the porch, she saw Anna looking intently at her. "What's the matter?"

"Gina, what's your mother like?"

"I don't know. She and my father split up as a baby. I never met her but I knew that she was really pretty."

Anna's gaze looked a little jealous. "How do you know that?"

"It's because when I was little, I was searching through a box of things and I found a picture of her. My dad caught me looking at it all the time so he let me keep it." Now she knew that this story was starting to hit her. "Look, I'm really thirsty? Why don't we go to the mess hall to get lemonade?"

Anna couldn't help but look at her in shock. They were on the verge of something fantastic and she wanted to eat? "Will you stop thinking at your stomach at a time like this?"

Gina looked at her. "At a time like what?"

"Do you even realize what's happening?" She stomped back to the cabin with Anna at her heels. "I mean, think about it. I only have a mother and you only have a father. You've never seen your mum and I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mum and I have one old picture of my dad. Well, at least yours is probably a whole picture. Mine's a pathetic little thing all crinkled and ripped right down the middle..." She trailed off as she noticed that Gina was looking for something in her trunk. "What are you doing?"

Gina pressed something against her chest. "I was looking for this. It's the picture of my mom. And it's ripped too."

Anna's eyes widened. "Right down the freaking middle?"

"Right down the freaking middle."

Anna's body was trembling. She crossed over to her bed and grabbed her picture under the pillow. "This is so scary." Gina couldn't help nodding in agreement.

Anna took a deep breath. "Alright. On the count of three, we'll show them to each other." Gina nodded.

"One," Gina said.

"Two," Anna said.

"Three!" They said in unison. They flipped their pictures to reveal two people, presumably joining their hands with somebody, both of them at arms length. They were beside a railing and beyond that, it was open sea and a full moon. They gasped as they joined the two halves together.

"That's my dad," Gina said, her eyes widening at Anna's half.

"That's my mum," Anna said, tears gathering as she stared at Gina's half.

"I can't believe this. So, if your mom is mine and my dad is yours and we're both born on May 22, then we must be sisters."

"Sisters? Are you kidding me? We're freaking TWINS!" They started crying as they went in for a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I hope all of you appreciated the chapter. So start puttering out those reviews. **


	7. Training

**Chapter 7**

**Training**

* * *

"Tell me, what's mum like?" Gina asked as she and Anna snuggled together on their joined beds.

"Well, she designs dresses. She's becoming really good at it, actually. Kate Middleton once bought one of her gowns. I was over-the-moon excited for her."

"Wow. I wish I could meet her. I surprised myself when I took up making dresses instead of doing soccer like dad."

"IKR! I surprised myself when I found out that I loved soccer, I was surprised. Though I admit, I thought I watched mum pale when she heard about it. I wish I could meet dad. Uncle Elyan was never a really good soccer coach." She said giggling. They then turned over and stared at the ceiling. Just when they were both approaching sleep, Anna bolted up and shouted, "I have the darn most brilliant plan ever! I'm serious, I am a total genius! You wanna know what mom is like, right?"

Gina sat up and looked at her twin. "Right..." She said tentatively.

"And I'm dying to know dad. So, what I'm thinking is...don't freak out!" She warned her twin due to the fact that she looked like she was going to explode any second. Gina nodded, wanting her to just say it already.

"We should switch places!" Anna said causing Gina to gasp.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, G, we're twins. This plan won't end in crap, I seriously swear."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We can teach each other to be like the other one. That way we can fool everybody. And besides, what would the result be?" She asked in a tone that was inviting Gina to guess.

"That if we switch and Mum and Dad find out, they're going to have to unswitch us and they'll meet again."

"Exactly!"

"But what if one of them is going to get engaged again?"

"Please, she gave me the 'I don't need anybody else' speech. What about dad?"

"Nah. He says I'm the only girl in his life."

"That's that. We start tomorrow!" She gave a mock salute that her twin returned.

* * *

Anna watched as Gina started posting the pictures of her family. Anna had decided to start her lessons considering Gina's family was larger and rather complicated.

As soon as Gina was done posting the pictures, she took out a pointer and directed it to the only woman in the group. "Let's start with Auntie Morgana..."

* * *

Later on that day, Anna had sketched out a map that laid out the entire penthouse she lived in. "Okay, first thing is that I have two rooms: 1) my bedroom which has a walk in closet and 2) my soccer room which is padded and let's me practice..."

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the appearance altering. Anna took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

Gina took out the scissors and slowly approached her twin. She took in the length of her hair before bringing the scissors to her sister's hair, closing her eyes and preparing to snip.

"Don't shut your eyes!" Anna shouted.

Gina jumped back. "Sorry, I just got a little nervous."

"You're nervous? My own bloody 11 year old twin is cutting my hair."

"Well, just do it for mom and dad."

Anna looked like she wanted to argue some more but decided against it. "Just do it."

Gina cut the first part causing Anna to gasp. "Don't panic. You look great." Gina then started to snip away until she allowed Anna to look in the mirror. Anna's eyes widened, taking in the new her.

"This is so scary."

Gina couldn't help but giggle at her twin. Suddenly, her expression changed. "Oh crap."

"What?" Anna asked, panic rising in her body.

"I have pierced ears."

Anna was about to tell her that she was overreacting when she started to realize what this would entail for her.

"No. No and heck no! I refuse." She crossed her arms so tightly that it looked as if they were never going to unwound.

"Then cutting your hair is one heck of a total waste." Her voice took a different tone of voice. "And we'll never get mom and dad back together and you will just feel guilty that it was all because of your stupid unpierced ears." She smirked.

Anna realized what her sister was saying. She unwound her arms and said, "When do we start?"

* * *

That night, the twins started to get ready for the process ahead. Gina struck a match and started to sterilize the needle as Anna lay down on the bed, holding the ice under one ear.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" She asked Gina after she had finished.

"Relax. I've gone out with all my friends to get their ears pierced. It's nothing. Close your eyes and it will be over before you know it."

"Alright."

"Earring ready?"

"Yup." She held it up for her sister to see.

"Hand me the apple." Anna reluctantly followed.

"Thank you. I'm telling you that it is not a big deal. On the count of three, remove the ice. One...two...three!"

Anna removed it then Gina slid the apple under her ear. She brought the needle down and pierced it through the skin and into the apple.

And that's when the screaming started.

* * *

The last day of camp was filled with the usual goodbyes and the occasional cry.

"I'll see you guys next summer."

"Make sure that you write to me as much as you can."

"Text me as soon as possible."

"Hope to hear from you soon."

In the midst of it all, Anna and Gina were hugging and giving each other last minute reminders. Anna was dressed in Gina's jeans, tank top, and denim jacket while Gina was sporting Anna's sundress and ballet flats.

"Alright, we have to be careful around everybody and give nothing away. We need to be especially careful of Uncle Merlin, Auntie Morgana, and Uncle Lancelot," Gina reminded her sister.

"Yes, and as much as possible, we have to blend in that means I'm going to have to give up soccer and you're going to have to give up dress making."

"It's definitely gonna be hard."

Then, they heard Annis calling saying that Anna Leodegrance's car was there. "That's you. Mom told me that Uncle Merlin is staying with us so we're going to have to be real careful," Anna reminded her sister.

"When do you leave?"

"Not for a couple of hours. Give mum a kiss for me."

"And give dad one from me." They shared one last hug before Gina headed towards the car that was waiting.


	8. Mommy!

**Chapter 8**

**Mommy!**

_Gwen snuggled closer to Arthur as he rested his hand on her pregnant stomach. She was already nine months with child and the baby was due any moment. She smiled, wondering what the twins would look like. _

_Just as she was about to settle down and sleep, she felt a sharp pain ripple through her body. 'Oh no.' She fervently prayed that it would not be today. Unfortunately, the two babies in her stomach seemed to think otherwise. _

"_Ugh!" She grunted, causing Arthur to wake up. His face became one of concern. As another contraction rippled through her body, she grabbed Arthur's shirt collar and uttered only one sentence. _

"_The twins are coming." _

_And just like that, Arthur immediately got dressed and then escorted Gwen to the car. As soon as they got in, Arthur immediately drove as fast as he could to the hospital while trying to calm Gwen down. _

"_Shh…it's alright. You'll be alright. We're almost there," he said as he drove through the last three miles and stopped at Avalon Hospital. _

_He immediately picked up his wife bridal style and carried her in. He set down his wife on one of the benches and told the receptionist there that his wife had gone into labor. _

_A few minutes later, a doctor came with a wheelchair and hurriedly, Gwen climbed into the wheelchair and was taken to the delivery room. She took one last glance at her husband who was busy calling everyone they knew to immediately come down to the hospital. _

_Gwen was laid on a bed and told to take a deep breath and push. She did as she was told repeatedly, hoping that it would all be worth it. _

_Suddenly, the door burst open and Morgana came in. The doctors tried to get her out but she just said, "I have a right to be with my sister in law right now." She then hurried to Gwen's side and took her hand. _

_After a few hours, a cry was heard. The doctor held a healthy looking baby with a tuft of blonde hair. Gwen's eyes started tearing up. The doctor gave her the baby and she looked at it with loving eyes. She whispered her name. "Gina." _

_5 minutes later, she felt another contraction ripple through her body. She immediately handed the baby back to the doctor and she started to push again. Later, another baby came out with the same tuft of blonde hair. Gwen smiled. "Anna." _

_Morgana smiled at her best friend and hurried to inform Arthur and the others. A few minutes later, she could hear the mad dash of feet and suddenly Arthur burst through the door. He saw the two babies in his wife's arm. He approached his wife slowly and looked down at his two beautiful daughters. _

"_They look just like you," Arthur said, chuckling. Gwen smiled at her husband, her curls damp with labor. "Do you want to hold one?" she asked. _

_Arthur nodded and Gwen gently handed one over to him. Arthur smiled. "The perfect family," he said as he gently kissed his wife. _

Gwen immediately bolted up in her bed, alarmed by the dream she just had. She couldn't help but bury her face in her hands, the tears streaming down her face. Why did she have to remember this now? Why?

She heard a knock on the door and Merlin came in, carrying a tray loaded with eggs, bacon, and toast along with a glass of orange juice. She smiled. "Aw Merlin, you didn't have to cook me breakfast."

Merlin just smiled and set the tray down. "I'm just that nice. Plus, I thought you might need some cheering up today."

"What can I be sad about? Anna's coming home."

Merlin looked at her with sad eyes. "It's not just that Gwen." He then left her. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then she checked the calendar on her iPhone. The date was July 1.

Her eyes fell on a picture on the wall. It was taken on a bright summer day and inside the photograph were two kids wrestling in the mud. One of them was a girl; her hair braided and with her clothes muddy and torn whilst the other one was a boy with a face of deep concentration, his clothes equally muddy and torn.

Gwen couldn't help but smile at the picture. She remembered it as a wedding gift from Morgana; she had called it "Love at First Fight." Arthur's face had gone red as he saw the picture of the first day they met.

* * *

Gwen busied herself as she worked on a design of a new dress for her daughter as a "welcome home" gift. She had just put in the finishing touches when there was a knock on her studio door.

"Come in!" she called without even glancing up from her work. The door opened to reveal her brother Elyan standing rather awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yes?" She asked as soon as she saw him.

"Anna just called me. She said that she's already waiting for you."

"Me? But I thought you were going to pick her up," she said.

Elyan sighed. "Gwennie…" he said, using the nickname she loved to hear as a child, "…don't you think you should pick up your own daughter?"

"Elyan, you know very well that I cannot do that. I have work to do."

Elyan could not believe what he was hearing. "No, you don't."

Gwen turned to stare at her brother. "What?"

"No, you don't. Gwen, I know what day it is. And I know you're hurting but leaving your mother responsibilities to your brother is not going to help. Besides, do you really want me to be left alone with a child?"

Gwen couldn't help but laugh at her brother's joke. "Fine. But I'm only doing this so I don't have to call 911. And it's not that time of the month."

Elyan smirked at his sister. "Sure, you are." His smile softened into one of sympathy. "And I didn't mean that day."

* * *

Gina sat down on a bench, nervously jiggling her leg up and down. She had often been chastised that it was unladylike by Uncle Merlin until Arthur started to joke about Merlin being in touch with his feminine side.

"Anna?" she heard her name being called. She did a double take at that voice. "Anna?" the voice called again.

She looked up to see a beautiful woman with caramel skin like hers and curly black hair. She was dressed in casual jeans, wedges, and a purple long sleeved shirt.

Her eyes lit up with recognition. She could only utter one word.

"Mother."

With that, she ran to her mum and flung her arms around her. She could hardly restrain the wave of emotions that came to her. She buried herself in her mother's arms, smelling her sweet scent of lavender and roses and relishing in the feeling of her mother's arms around her.

She let go of her mother and couldn't help but smile. "I can't believe it's you."

"And I can't believe it's you. You're so grown up." Gwen gasped. "You're hair is so short and your ears are pierced."

"Do you like it?" Gina asked tentatively.

"No. I don't like it." Gwen said. Gina felt slightly crestfallen.

"I love it!" her mother said, giggling. She then noticed her daughter's slightly tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh, honey. What is it?" She asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Nothing. It's just that I missed you so much," Gina cried as she hugged her mom again.


	9. Daddy!

**Chapter 9**

**Daddy!**

* * *

_"Gwen, please, I said I'm sorry! How many times do I need to apologize?" Arthur pleaded as he followed Gwen to their bedroom. _

_Gwen turned around and faced him, her eyes red with anger. "You've said sorry enough times, Arthur. But it's your actions that speak louder. You may tell me a thousand times that you're sorry but you made a commitment: to me and to the twins. Or does your life mean more than this family?" She said venomously. _

_"Gwen, you know that I couldn't turn down this celebration. We had been granted a sponsorship and we wanted to celebrate." _

_"And how does this make it different from the other 4 parties you went to? Do you know how many times you promised to take care of the twins? Get a brain and COUNT!" she shouted at him. Suddenly, the twins started crying, prompting Gwen to go to the nursery that was connected to the room. When the door slammed, Arthur immediately grabbed his blanket and went to the couch to sleep._

Arthur gasped as he opened his eyes, sweat beading on his forehead. He buried his head in his hands, the dream playing and replaying in his heads. Had he really been that bad a husband? 'Arthur are you really going to ask that question?' He didn't even know why he asked that question, considering he and Gwen have divorced, for crying out loud!

He shook his head, getting up and heading to the bathroom to get dressed. As he padded down for breakfast, he could smell bacon and pancakes and found that the source of the smell was his sister cooking.

"You're cooking?" he asked Morgana as he entered the room.

She rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Well, good morning to you too." She scooped the bacon and placed it on a plate, which she slid to Arthur. He mumbled thanks and started shoveling the food into his mouth.

Morgana watched her brother eat, the silence too overwhelming for either of them to overcome. After a while, she bit her lip and asked, "Did Merlin call you?"

Arthur looked up from his nearly finished bacon and looked at his sister, noticing the sadness in his sister's eyes. He couldn't help but think how obvious it was that his sister liked Merlin.

"Morgs, you know that Merlin never calls me when..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Whenever he's with Gwen," she finished for him.

At the mention of Gwen's name, he grabbed his plate and went to his room to finish his meal. When he was finished he opened the dumbwaiter he had in his room and placed his dish in. He then put on his shoes and decided to go jogging.

* * *

This is what he liked to hear: the wind, the slapping of his shoes on the pavement, and the steady beating of his heart. He always felt good when he jogged, as if he could run away form his thoughts every now and then.

He had just ran 5 km and he came to a stop as his eyes rested on a rather small park. It was an ordinary kind of park with the usual swing set, monkey bars, and merry go round but for him, it held so many memories.

He shook his head, as if trying to get the memories out. Admittedly, the only thing that got the memories out was Gina. She was so much like her mother, especially when it came to dressmaking. Arthur remembered how Gwen made sure that everything she did was perfect and that everyone was satisfied. He closed his eyes and continued his jog, an ache developing in his chest.

* * *

"There is no way that _Friday the Thirteenth _is better than _Jaws_!" Gwaine shouted as Arthur entered the house.

"Yes, there is! There's a movie about sharks and a movie with a guy who became a slasher! Obviously the slasher!" Morgana retorted.

"If Gina was here, she'd definitely agree with me! I didn't sneak her past Arthur to watch horror movies with me for nothing!" Gwaine said.

Arthur stopped, his face turning deathly pale. He cleared his throat, causing Morgana and Gwaine to turn around. Gwaine's face turned pale.

"Gwaine, what was that about my daughter agreeing with you?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well...um..." Gwaine stuttered, for once utterly speechless. And with that, he ran out of the room. Arthur rolled his eyes before heading up to his room to change. As soon as he went into his room, he flicked on the lights. What he saw next caused his mouth to drop open. In the middle of his room was a huge recording that looked to be about 20 years ago. He watched as a boy and a girl started to wrestle, their clothes gaining mud all the while. They looked to be about 10 years old.

"Not only did she have to take a picture of my first meeting with Gwen but she had to just go videotape it?!" He muttered. He was so gonna kill Morgana later.

* * *

Anna paced around, waiting for her father. So many questions had started running through his head: what if he doesn't like me? what if he hates mom? what if he finds out? what if he and mom start arguing the minute they met again?

"You're burning a hole into the floor," a voice said. Anna turned around to see a blonde man with blue eyes looking at her with so much fatherly love. Her eyes started to brim with tears. It was him. Her dad. Their dad. Arthur Pendragon. He was here.

She immediately ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Daddy!"

Arthur set her down and started knuckling her hair. She laughed and shrieked causing a fair amount of people to look at them as if they were from another planet. As soon as he set her down, she smiled. "I've missed you so much," she said, crying.

Arthur bent down and wiped her tears. "I didn't know you missed me that much, kiddo." He pulled her into a hug. She whispered in his ear, "You have no idea how much."

* * *

**A/N: To clarify a few things, July 1 was the day Arthur and Gwen first met. Sorry for taking long. I was busy and now I'm handling my new Narnia story, "Falling in Narnia." For all of you Narnian fans, I hope you get to read it and drop me a review. **


End file.
